Force Field
A Force Field is an impenetrable artificial barrier generated by a power source. They are commonplace in the ''Prime'' series, particularly in Space Pirate bases. Most of these Force Fields can be disabled simply by scanning a nearby Interface Module, although in the case of Elite Control it was Samus killing the Elite Pirate, and the Pirate's corpse exploding that disabled that room's shield. When Samus first gets to Research Lab Hydra, there is a Force Field blocking her path. A Force Field appears in the Hall of the Elders, blocking entry and exit from the top floor. After Samus kills the Chozo Ghost in that room and activates the Wave Beam Morph Ball Slot, a Chozo Elder statue will launch her into a tunnel leading behind the Force Field; from here she can deactivate it by scanning a Module. Force Fields are prominent in the Phazon Mines, such as in the beginning room, the Main Quarry. This particular field is a Dual-Control Force Field, deactivated by scanning two Interface Modules at the very bottom of the courtyard. As mentioned, killing the Elite Pirate in Elite Control destroys the shield while also alerting the Pirates to Samus' presence. In Omega Research, Samus can deactivate a Force Field blocking the ledges leading back to the top from either side of it. Samus can jump from the top ledge upon entry to access the room, but she must deactivate the Force Field (by scanning an Interface Module) to get back up. Even if she does so on her first visit, on return after destroying the Dynamo Unit the Force Field is back up, but gets punched out by another Elite Pirate. A Force Field blocks access to the elevator in Elite Quarters until the Omega Pirate is killed. ''Metroid Prime Hunters ''Metroid Prime Hunters contains color-coded Force Fields guarded by Guard Nodes. These can be destroyed with the corresponding Affinity Weapon, and when scanned, use the respective hint: yellow - Volt Driver (HIGH VOLTAGE), green - Battlehammer (HEAVY-DUTY), purple - Judicator (SUPERCOOLED PLASMA), blue - Shock Coil (NEUTRINOS) and orange - Magmaul (SUPERHEATED MAGMA). There is no red Force Field for the Imperialist. Scans ;Hall of the Elders :"Safety shield online. Window secure." :"Safety shield offline. Use caution near window." ;Main Quarry :"Dual-Control Force Field is online. Deactivation controls are likely nearby." :"Primary* Force Field control disabled." ;Elite Control :"Force Field engaged. Deactivation required for access." ;Omega Research :"Force Field offline. Access granted." ;Metroid Quarantine A :"Warning: Force Field disengaged. Metroid containment area will be breached." :"Report any Force Field malfunctions to Operations Command immediately. Do not disengage Force Field without Command authorization." ;Hunters :"Analysis indicates the force field is impervious to most weapons. A word weapon may damage its Guard Node." * Second switch says Secondary instead of Primary. ''Metroid Prime Pinball .]] The Force Field is a Board Feature in ''Metroid Prime Pinball that prevents Samus' Morph Ball form from going down the gutter. The Force Field is a purple band of energy that stretches between the two bottom flippers. The Force Field lasts for a set amount of time each time it is activated. There are several different ways the Force Field can be re-energized: respawning after the pinball falls out of the table sets the Force Field up for the longest time; using the Award Scanner and randomly receiving "Force Field" grants Samus a Force Field for a long time; or by obtaining an Extra Ball, Chozo Artifact or Special to re-energize the Force Field for a very limited time. ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force In ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force, a dome-shaped, grid-like, red force field appears in M06: Infiltration and blocks access to the weapon factory. It is constantly shifting around the base and contains large gaps, which the Federation Force is able to slip through without their Mechs. A similar force field also appears in the cutscene preceding M22: Convergence, although the soldiers were able to breach this force field with their Mechs. The field prevents the Galactic Federation from destroying the Doomseye, so the Force is sent in to destroy the Master Brain generator powering the shield. Gallery File:Green_Force_Field.png|Green Force Field (Cortex CPU) File:Synergy_Core.png|Yellow Force Field (Synergy Core) File:Purple_Force_Field.png|Purple Force Field (High Ground, leads to Magma Drop) File:Orange Force Field.png|Orange Force Field (Council Chamber) File:Blue_Force_Field.png|Blue Force Field (Incubation Vault 02) ru:Силовое поле es:Campo de Fuerza Ámbar es:Campo de Fuerza Morado es:Campo de Fuerza Naranja es:Campo de Fuerza Azul Category:Obstacles Category:Board Features Category:Pinball Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Glacier One Category:Phazon Mines Category:Celestial Archives Category:Alinos Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Arcterra Category:Talvania Category:Alimbic Technology Category:Metroid Prime Hunters Minor Objects